MUÑECAS DE PORCELANA
by Natsumi No Chiharu
Summary: -…Fuimos tan estúpidas…- interrumpió Sakura, agarrando con una de sus manos un mechón de pelo de Ino –…Perseguimos a alguien que no sabíamos nada de él y él no sabía nada de nosotras, cuando la solución siempre estuvo frente a nosotras…- Ino sonrió


Hola! a todos mis lectores/as...bueno como pueden ver traigo un nuevo one-shot espero que les guste y sigo con lo siguiente:

**ADVERTENCIAS: ligero lemon, y no se asusten si ya leyeron este one-shot y todos los demás bajo el nombre de otra escritora, soy yo la misma de siempre, solo que ahora tengo otro nick**

**.**

**-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen porque si fuera así Sasuke ya estaría con Sakura e igual Naruto con Hinata y etc., pero lamentablemente esto no va a pasar (por el momento)**

**.**

**-La canción tampoco me pertenece como dice el titulo del one-shot la canción se llama "MUÑECAS DE POCERLANA" le pertenece exclusivamente a Don Omar**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**MUÑECAS DE PORCELANA**

**By Natsumi No Chiharu**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Marta tiene 23 años y esta estudiando  
>En su corta edad tiene apartamento en condado<br>Ella no sale con hombres, ni acepta regalos  
>Y todo por la culpa del maldito Carlos<p>

Fue sin duda, la última vez que lloraría por Sasuke… Sakura sabía que ella nunca lo olvidaría. En parte, porque sus ojos vieron lo que nunca quiso creer: Naruto y Sasuke se estaban besando en el bosque y esa imagen se quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre, se levanto de donde estaba sentada para después de limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras en otra parte del pueblo Ino la había buscado por todos lados hasta encontrarla tirada en la sala de su departamento al principio llego allí para animarla porque igual ella estaba deprimida, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a darle besos por su pálido cuello.

Marta viene arrastrando la desilusión  
>De que el hombre que amo, la dejo y se marcho...<br>El mismo día de su boda

Sakura, al principio se lo permitió, sin saber qué hacer o pensar. Pero entonces comenzó su inner a decir que si ella iba a dejar que su amiga la besará, condenadamente bien tendría que decir. La rubia pasó su mano por la espalda de su amiga descendiendo por un beso más profundo, Sakura puso su mano en la cabellera rubia, y la otra a un lado de la cintura sintiendo las curvas de la rubia.

Nilda tiene la misma edad y es un poco mas loca  
>Le gusta usar pelo corto, y ropa de hombre a la moda<br>Nilda viene arrastrando la desilusión  
>De que papa la toco donde no se debía...<br>Y marco su vida

Ino, evidentemente, tenía los mismos pensamientos que Sakura acerca de ser besado por otra chica… pero… jaló el cabello de Sakura hacia abajo y presiona sus labios casi juntos antes de rodar por el suelo de nuevo. Esta vez se inclinó hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia el hombro de Sakura haciendo que dejará escapar un sonido que sonaba como un gemido.

Y así viven 2 mujeres gritándole al cielo  
>Y diciendo su amor será eterno...<br>Aunque la sociedad margine  
>Un amor de muñecas de porcelana<br>Dos mujeres que son una  
>Son una en dos.<p>

Por ahora, pensando que quien estaba arriba no importaba, Sakura rodeó con sus piernas alrededor de Ino para tenerla más cerca, el calor se incremento en la parte inferior de su vientre, trato de apaciguar la sensación que recibió con el roce del torso vendado de Ino.

Son 4 senos que se aman en la misma cama  
>un amor que es prohibido, pero en fin es amor<br>Y caminan de mano a la Universidad  
>¿Que dirá papa si se llega a enterar?<br>De que su doncella ya no quiere mas  
>Volverse a enamorar de ningún patán<br>Y que ahora solo se quiere besar  
>con su amiga, con quien jugo a las muñecas<br>Con quien jugo a las muñecas

Ino ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio por lo que llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza la pelirosada dirigió su vista hacia los ojos de Sakura de color verde intenso –…Sa…Sakura…- murmuró, de manera que casi recordó a Sakura salir corriendo por lo mismo que ella vio en el bosque -…Yo…Nosotras…-

Y que dirá mama si nunca la escucho  
>Es mas fuerte el dolor, cuando papa lo hizo<br>No hay quien halle pecado en esta relación  
>Pues el sufrimiento ya las redimió<br>No hay sonrisa visible en tanta oscuridad  
>No se puede hablar de amor sin tener felicidad<br>No hay razón alguna para maltratar  
>A quien te dio su amor, sin poner medidas<p>

-…Fuimos tan estúpidas…- interrumpió Sakura, agarrando con una de sus manos un mechón de pelo de Ino –…Perseguimos a alguien que no sabíamos nada de él y él no sabía nada de nosotras, cuando la solución siempre estuvo frente a nosotras…- Ino sonrió, habiendo tenido sus sentimientos en claro se inclinó por un beso lento.

Dos amigas...

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertaron, Sakura estaba acurrucada a su lado, abrazándola posesivamente, esos ojos verdes abiertos y totalmente conscientes de la situación. Ella tenía su mano en el pelo de Sakura, y la otro descansaba en su cintura. Ella se inclinó y besó la clavícula de Ino suavemente. -…Siempre estuviste ahí…- murmuró e Ino sonrió -…Y siempre lo estaré allí…- completo la rubia

Que juegan a las muñecas...

Que juegan a las muñecas...

Que juegan a las muñecas...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
